Witches, Ghosts and Goblins, Oh My
by Carebeark5
Summary: Sabrina, Patrick and Emma celebrate Halloween.


Sabrina Santiago had always been a fan of Halloween it was one of her favorite holidays. As a kid she had always enjoyed dressing up as someone or something else for the day. Not to mention the candy because really, who could turn down candy.

This would be her first Halloween with Patrick and Emma since they had started dating. Last Halloween did not go the way she had planned and she hoped this one would turn out much better.

She was watching Emma after school for a few hours until Patrick's shift ended at the hospital. So she decided to surprise him with some decorations. "Hey what would you think about getting this house ready for Halloween?" She asked as Emma dropped her backpack by the door.

"We don't have that many decorations." Emma said as she showed Sabrina the small box of stuff they had.

"Hmmm well maybe we should go get some new stuff, what do you think?"

"Let's go," Emma said excitedly.

The two of them stopped and picked out some new decorations and Emma looked at some of the costumes. "What do you think you wanna be this year?" She asked her as they browsed the aisles.

"I don't know. I like this one but I was a Princess last year." Emma said showing her the pink dress she found.

"Yeah how about something different."

"Are you gonna dress up again?" Emma asked.

"I hope so, what do you think I should be?"

"You should be Belle. Look they have the yellow dress." Emma said racing across the aisle to the women's costumes.

"Are you sure I would make a good Belle?"

"Yes you already kinda look like her and you would look so pretty in this dress. Wait until daddy sees you in it." Emma said with a smile. "Try it on."

"Ok. Just for you I'll try it on." Sabrina said with a smile as she disappeared into the dressing room.

"Oooohhhh preeeetty." Emma said as she stepped out in the golden dress.

"You like it?"

"Uh huh and Daddy will like it too. You look like a real Princess." Emma said excitedly.

After the costume store they headed back home to decorate before Patrick came home. Funny how she already thought of Patrick's place as home, they hadn't been together that long but she felt like he was the one."What do you think he'll say when he sees what we did?" She asked as they hung fake spiderwebs and spiders on the door.

"Daddy will love it. Maybe we can scare him when he comes in?"

She laughed, "You wanna scare your dad?"

"Yeah."

When they heard the sound of his keys in the door they hid behind the couch. "I'm home." He said stepping in the door and seeing all the decorations they ha don't up. "Wow this place looks amazing. Where are you guys?" He asked shutting the door and stepping further into the living room. When he got to the couch they both jumped out as Emma yelled "Boo!"

"Oh! You guys scared me." He said jumping back a little when they surprised him.

"We got you daddy." Emma laughed as he grabbed her and started tickling her.

"You sure did, baby. You guys did a great job on the decorations."

"Sabrina took me shopping and we got all these and our costumes for tonight."

"What are you going to be this year?" He asked as he stepped over to kiss Sabrina.

"It's a surprise."

"Ah ok well I guess I'll just have to wait and see."

"Did you get a costume too daddy?"

"Yep I picked up the one you told me to get." He said winking at his daughter.

"Why do I feel like this was all planned out?" Sabrina said looking down at Emma who had a huge smile on her face.

"That's because it was by this little monster." He said picking her up and spinning her around as she squealed with delight.

"Daddy can we decorate pumpkins now?" Emma asked when he put her down.

"We sure can."

They all sat on the floor of the kitchen to carve their pumpkins over newspapers so they wouldn't make a mess. "Wow that's really scary Emma." Sabrina said when she finished her pumpkin. Emma had carved a scary face while Patrick did the words Trick or Treat. "What does yours look like?" Emma asked coming around to see her pumpkin in which she had carved a black cat.

After an early dinner they changed into their costumes before going Trick or Treating followed by a hayride and a haunted house that had been set up at the hospital for the kids. Emma chose a Hannah Montana costume this year and Patrick was dressed as the Prince they both waited in the living room for Sabrina.

"Hurry up Sabrina I wanna go get some candy." Emma called out.

"Alright I'm all ready." She said as she came out of Patrick's bedroom in the gold dress Emma had chosen so she could be Belle.

"You look beautiful, my princess your chariot awaits." He joked as he reached for her hand.

"Well you look really handsome as the Prince."

This was definitely one of the best Halloween's Sabrina could ever remember having and she couldn't wait for more moments just like this one.


End file.
